Magnet
by sasunaruislove
Summary: Aku tahu ini salah, namun aku tak kuasa menahannya. Graphic lemon, yaoi, AU, Sasuke POV.


**MAGNET**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Sasu- I mean Kishimoto Masashi. Magnet belongs to Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka (gw denger versi cowoknya, magnet o utatte mimashita).

***

.

_A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart_

_Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion_

_My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically_

_Scales dropping into your hand_

_._

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia begitu damai dalam alam mimpinya. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, tapi masih terlihat indah di mataku. Matanya yang tertutup justru menunjukkan bulu matanya yang lentik lebih jelas. Pipinya yang masing-masing memiliki 3 guratan di kanan-kirinya, dan bibirnya yang pink sangat mengganggu pikiranku.

Aku ingin menyentuhnya...

.

_I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue_

_Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still_

_._

Aku menempatkan jemariku di pipinya, lalu ke bibirnya. Begitu lembut dan hangat. Sepertinya perasaan ini sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Dengan perlahan, aku mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya - lalu menempelkannya. Bibirnya terasa sangat lembut di bibirku. Aku ingin merasakan sentuhan ini lebih dalam - sambil membelai rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba dia tersadar. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, mengejar bayangan yang ada di depannya. Diriku. Begitu dia tersadar penuh, dia bergumam pelan.

"Kakak?"

.

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me_

_That you don't think this is a mistake_

_I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me_

_I want to drown in this moment of captivation_

_._

Akupun melepas semua sentuhanku padanya. Membisikkan kata "Maaf..", lalu beranjak pergi. Namun dia menarik lengan bajuku, seakan menahanku.

"Kenapa pergi?"

Sedikit shock dengan ucapannya, aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia terlihat serius. Aku tak bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya - padahal biasanya dia begitu mudah ditebak.

"Kenapa katamu? Sudah jelas, aku pergi dan menghentikan perbuatanku karena itu salah."

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Matanya yang biru terlihat teguh.

"Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau lakukan, kak?"

Mengapa kau begitu ingin tahu? Bolehkah aku sedikit berharap kalau kaupun sebenarnya...

"Karena aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi. Tanganku bergerak begitu saja."

"Kalau begitu, lanjutkan saja."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun suaraku tidak bisa keluar. Mulutku terbuka begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku.

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Seakan meyakinkanku, akupun mendorongnya ke tempatnya pergi ke alam mimpi tadi. Kali inipun aku akan mengantarnya ke alam mimpi, dengan mata terbuka.

.

_Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself_

_If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve_

_The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing_

_I would follow you to the end of forever_

_._

Tanpa pikir panjang kutangkap lagi bibir itu dengan bibirku, kali ini lebih dalam. Kulumat bibirnya, Kumainkan lidahnya... Hangat tubuhnya bisa kurasakan. Dia tidak mendorongku. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya. Pipinya merona - malu, takut, atau bersemangat? - aku tak tahu, namun kurasa dia menikmatinya.

Sesaat kuhentikan tindakanku untuk melihat reaksinya, tapi aku hanya melihat rona pipinya yang memerah dan tatapannya yang tajam ke arahku. Sekali lagi aku tak bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Kusentuh pipinya.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu lebih jauh?"

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

_If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved_

_I feel the tenderness_

_._

Satu persatu kubuka kancing piyamanya. Tubuhnya yang kuning kecokelatan terlihat, tidak kurus tapi tidak kekar juga. Saat kusentuh dia sedikit bergetar.

"Kuhentikan?"

"Tak apa... Hanya tak terbiasa..."

Akupun melanjutkannya.

.

_That dream has never come again_

_There is no chance in our reality_

_If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine..._

_You are more important than anyone else to me_

_._

Semuanya berlangsung natural. Aku menyentuhnya - semua yang ada dalam dirinya. Pipinya yang semakin merona, keringat yang mulai bermunculan, dan desahan pelan yang ia bisikkan..

Apa ini mimpi?

Kalau iya, aku tak ingin terbangun. Kalaupun bukan, aku ingin terus begini.

Bolehkah?

Aku memeluknya erat. Kami sudah dalam keadaan yang sama. Akupun memulainya.

.

_Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying_

_When you whispered "It's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?_

_._

Dia mengerang agak keras saat aku memasukinya. Kulihat ada setitik air mata di pelupuk matanya.

Salahkah? Sakitkah? Apa yang kau rasakan?

Ingin kuucapkan namun lidahku kelu. Tanpa sadar, akupun menitikkan air mata. Dia melihatku. Tangannya meraih kepalaku, dia mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Diapun berbisik.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Apa benar-benar tidak apa-apa?

Lalu dia menciumku. Matanya terpejam. Dia tak melihat wajah kagetku.

Dengan ini, bolehkah aku menganggapmu punya perasaan yang sama denganku?

Akupun melanjutkannya.

.

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me_

_That you don't think this is a mistake_

_I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me_

_I want to drown in this moment of captivation_

_._

Tubuh kami saling bertemu. Keringat-keringat bermunculan. Dia memanggil namaku berkali-kali. Semua yang ada dalam pikiran kami keluar begitu saja.

Saat mencapai klimaksnya, kami memanggil nama satu sama lain.

Diapun tergolek lemas. Aku menggenggam tangannya, mencoba menenangkan derap napasnya yang begitu cepat. Dia memandangku sambil tersenyum.

.

_I am drawn to you like a magnet_

_Even if I left, we would find each other again_

_I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine._

_You are more important than anyone else to me_

_._

Dia mendekapkan dirinya padaku. Aku mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku tahu, ini salah." Ucapnya tenang. Belum sempat aku membalasnya, dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Namun bagaimanapun, aku juga tak bisa menahannya. Aku juga salah karena mencintai kakak di jalur yang tidak seharusnya. Tapi, bagaikan magnet, meski aku melarikan diri dari kenyataan, namun aku tetap 'tertarik' pada pesona kakak. Entah sejak kapan aku menatap kakak dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Aku tak mencegahnya – kubiarkan masuk begitu saja."

"Hentikan." Gumamku dengan nada datar. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Jangan panggil aku kakak. Panggil namaku, seperti tadi."

Diapun tertawa geli, kemudian berkata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Kubisikkan kata yang sama di telinganya. Beberapa saat kemudian kamipun tenggelam dalam pikiran bawah sadar.

_Aku mencintaimu, adikku. Naruto._

***

Pair : SasuNaru

Genre : Yaoi, AU, & Incest

Setting : Kamar Naruto & Sasuke, malam hari.

Keadaan : Disini Ayah Naruto (Minato) menikah dengan Ibu Sasuke (Mikoto). Jadilah mereka saudara kandung. Itachi juga ada tapi gak nampang. Maaf kalo gak berkenan =)

A/N : Fict graphic lemon pertama. Awalnya ditulis di note FB, buat fict-trade sama temen. Gw demen banget lagunya! Dan maaf kalo fic nya gembel, kucuk-kucuk muncul di otak =)

Feel free to review =)


End file.
